


Of a baby doll.

by Ab_Memoria



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Female Innocence, Female virginity, Lingerie, Longing, Loss of Virginity, Male Virginity, Self Confidence Issues, Touch-Starved, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab_Memoria/pseuds/Ab_Memoria
Summary: Idk where I got this idea from but I'd like to think Keira wasn’t too innocent in Jak 2 and that she’d be vulnerable because she isn’t like the other girls in Haven or Sandover. I’m a fan of sensuality and confidence being interval in stories.   In which Keira finds comfort in luxury sleepwear. Jak get an eye full of skin and finds his lust driving him wild. Kissing and touching and stuff… maybe. An ultimately something soft and sensual for Keira in the Jak series.





	

"She wasn’t girly enough not pretty enough and she didn't have too many friends in Haven to tell her otherwise. The only thing that made her feel beautiful wasn’t a man but her private collection of baby dolls, make-up and her stilettos."

It was a mistake when she found that section of the city. She had been wandering throughout Haven during her first year there when she found herself in the Red Light District. She looked everywhere she could for her friends and father, but she had been trying to avoid the less then savory places in the city. 

No one would help her here… she didn't want to stay here long. 

It was wild there though. Teenagers and adults were running throughout the streets drunk. Ladies of the night called out to them hoping for some quick cash. Many of them looked beautiful and unafraid. She wanted to be brave like them. 

They looked like they feared the KG too little. Hoping to at least look like she belonged there Keira picked her head up and strode confidently throughout the street. It was the music that kept her there too.

Loud, sexy, and bumping.

Daxter would have liked this place but she knew what a fucking pervert he was. That's probably why she didn't like him too much. Sure they were friends but she didn't like him calling her sweet heart or baby… she'd have to beat it out of him one day. If anything else she hoped Jak wouldn't become a pervert like him… there were too many men like that in the city.

She could see the signs that seemed to litter the sky. All sorts of advertisements for clothes and food and even the races. It all looked very exciting and secretively she was beginning to enjoyed this dangerous part in the city. Her father wouldn't have let her come here if she found him so much sooner. 

It made her feel positively giddy being in uncharted territory.

Then while looking for a way out of the district she saw it. A large pink sign that read “ The Sensual Siren.” The window displays had mannequins all dressed in inappropriate night clothes. Keira wasn’t stupid she knew that they were for less than innocent night time activities. She never considered herself wild enough to try one on.

But her father wasn’t here right now, she could do it…right?

Looking around to see if anyone was watching her, she took a deep breath and went inside. She was immediately greeted by a perky sales woman. The woman seemed nice enough if a little taken back that someone so young was in her store. However another customer had walked in and the sales woman seemed to loss focus on her entirely. 

That was fine by her. This place was pretty overwhelming for a country girl like her.

Perusing the racks and piles of clothes she settled her heart. Everything here seemed to covered less and less with each pile. Then in the back of the store she examined a frilly “dress” on a mannequin. It was the prettiest thing she’d ever seen.

It was a deep maroon with an asymmetrical designed bodice with thick straps. The top portion wasn’t see through but the bottom was, but underneath it was a cute pair of thigh highs it made it seemed to cover-up more.

Taking a peak under the dress she was greeted by a pair of lacy bikini strapped styled cheeky underwear.

Her face flushed. Daddy would kill her if he saw her in this! What would Jak think?

A warmth pooled in her stomach at the thought. Her heart fluttered as she grazed her finger across the lacy front of the panty. It was playful enough to entice but she wouldn't loss her modesty… it was perfect. 

She could have it and keep it for herself. What daddy didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

“It’s on sale if you want it-“ if she could have jumped out of her skin she would have. The sales woman was back looking as earnestly as possible. Keira only nodded feeling guilty for touching things that weren't hers. 

Seeming to sense Keira's intense feelings for the baby doll Ericca smiled at the girl. “You know I think you'd look perfect in that one… maybe a smaller size but you got the right curves for it ya know?” At that comment Keira blushed. 

No one ever commented on her figure, she didn’t have any friends here in Haven. Daxter tried only once and he was meet with a fist. She didn’t like him being a pervert to her her father didn't like it either.

Samos always wanted to dress her up like a nun. She was glad he didn’t but now being here in the city she covered up a lot more. Everything else she owned covered her religiously… other than her crop top.

She was reluctant to part with it but she loved it too much to throw it away… that and her purple pants. 

She kept them all throughout the war.

Deciding to throw cautions to the wind she bought it… along with a few other pieces in the store. All the things she bought were a little expensive but they filled her with a sense of satisfaction and happiness. Since coming to Haven she hadn’t smiled. Smiling was hard when you’re constantly looking over your shoulder.

All the frills and lace made her feel a little more girly and soft. All the things she wanted to be. Running all the way home she closed her door and went upstairs to put everything away in her room.

The first night she made a routine of when she would wear them… and why.

\- Only when she was feeling terrible about herself and only for a short time. 

The various billboards and advertisements around the city insured that Keira felt less than stellar most of the time.

She blamed the media for that one. Wear this, don't eat that, your legs need to be silky smooth… she hated Haven for all it expectations of people. People here had very little backbone with all the war stuff going on so they needed TV and radio to keep to tell them what to do. 

\- Only at night. Only when she felt safe at home. Only when she was alone.

She would strip herself of all clothing… shower and pamper herself. Made herself safe and warm .. all things she couldn't afford to be right now. She blushed… as she dried her body with her expensive towels. These were the only ones she used for these kinds of nights.

\- Candles, dim lights, warm baths, and lock doors.

Her routine made her feel relaxed before her nerves kept her from wearing her prize possessions. Wrapping the towel around herself she went to her bedroom and locked the door. If anyone broke in this wasn’t the time she'd want to be caught in anything risqué. 

Looking in a locked drawer she found her baby doll… her skin tingled with excitement. She found her matching undergarments too. As if in a trance she retraced the lace and frills with her hands. Everything felt so beautiful.

She wore it that night lying on her bed tracing her fingers gingerly across her body… this felt wonderful. She did this for almost two years before her father showed up and she felt too unclean in them.

Too guilty to let anyone see her in them. She wanted Jak to see her in them in her fantasies, maybe he'd kiss her if she was a bit more soft and feminine. But she kept her secret… lying on her bed alone touching herself thinking of someone who’d want to touch her too.

Her heart was devestated when she learned about the kiss Ashline and Jak shared. She felt herself forgetting her rules. She needs to stop doing that.

That was over a year ago… now they were just finishing up the championship race in Kras. She wasn't a fan of drinking since getting poisoned... She needed to wear her Doll tonight.

She was sure her father still didn't know she had them. It wasn’t like she wore them too often. Right now she felt like shit. The races at Kras City had taken a lot out of her. She couldn't even count how many bullets the Javelin took… but she fixed everything and put her tools in her cases. 

Showering later on that night she put on a new baby doll. It wasn't modest and she needed to feel reckless and wild.

Soon.

There was still a week or so left before they would be back in Haven. Everyone was still celebrating back at the bar. She just wanted some time alone. She couldn't help it.

Her new one was almost the same as her original… she never recovered her first one after the palace collapsed on her house. It’s bodice was bra styled but very see through. And it’s panty’s were a hollow styled cheeky set. The ribbons that hooked on the butt part were corset styled.

She did manage to find several new things to add to her collection. 

A pair of black stiletto shoes. And her prized make up set.

After appealing her smoky eye shadow and soft peach colored lipstick she took in her image in her mirror. She felt so comfortable and sensual.

Lying down on the bed she took a nap…All the while her thoughts nagged that she had forgotten something. But sleep seemed to have won.

…She hadn't locked her door.

A few hours later Keira could feel a set of eyes on her. She pretended to be asleep… only to feel a set of rough hands on her shoulders.

Opening her eyes she looked up only to see Jak starring back at her. If she could have a satellite fall on her it would have been a blessing. 

Jak reeked of booze. 

He was drunk and looking at her lustfully. She felt a little scared. She wasn’t use to Jak being this way… whimpering softly Jak seemed to break out of his trance. 

His guilty look made Keira feel more apprehensive. 

Not sure if what to do or say Keira only stared. It would be a few minutes before Jak stumbled out muttering out apologies.

Keira got off from her bed and locked her door. Hoping that Jak was drunk enough to forget. She took everything off before taking another shower and wearing a normal set of PJ’s.

She slept uneasy full of regret for forgetting her own rules. Why hadn’t she remembered the door? Jak slept with a hard on feeling stupid, lonely and her horny. 

Tomorrow would be a interesting day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an update soon I just have a lot on my plate right now. There will be sex in this story which is why I set it in Jak X Keira will be older. Also Keira is a saint and I love her with all my heart... You heathens.


End file.
